


Whipped Cream Remedy

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celestial Peter Quill, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Parent Peter Quill, Protective Peter Quill, Scott Lang/Peter Quill parenting Cassie Lang | Celestialfamily, Sickfic, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Cassie is sick and Scott is out of town, so it's up to Quill to step up to the Dad plate.





	Whipped Cream Remedy

Cassie was beginning to regret slipping out of the tower when she was feeling under the weather that morning. To be fair, her throat was a little bit sore and her nose a little stuffed up, but she figured she could tough out the last day of the week. Her dad was out of town for his company and Quill was still asleep when she left for school so it was easy to leave without raising suspicion. It was also a good thing Stephen was dimension hopping because Cassie was pretty sure he would have known even from upstairs that she wasn't feeling well. 

Now she felt worse. Sore throat, stuffy nose, coughing, and a fever that was making her woozy. Her friends were actually starting to shoot her looks of concern, and by lunch time, they were almost begging her to go home.

"Cass...you look terrible. Go home."  
She blinks. "There's just a couple more hours. I'll be fine."  
"I'll text you our assignments. We don't have any tests today."  
"...yeah. Okay." 

Cassie pulls her phone out of her sweater and scrolls through her contacts until she gets to Quill's. She presses the call button and holds the phone up to her ear, and the cafeteria spins dangerously just as the celestial picks up. His concerned voice gets lost in the haze of her mind and she feels herself falling to the side. A scream breaks through when Cassie hits the floor, and she groans quietly before trying to sit back up.

"No baby girl. Don't move."

Cassie rubs her eyes and blinks through the haze with some confusion when she finds Quill kneeling over her. How did he get to her school so fast? She literally just called him, and only Stephen had the ability to get somewhere that fast. Cassie even looked around to see if the sorcerer was around, but it was just Quill and a group of students and concerned staff. The man asks some students about Cassie's belongings, and her friend hands over Cassie's backpack and phone. Quill shoulders her bag and pockets her phone before scooping up the teenager and carrying her out. Cassie didn't even care if people saw. She felt awful, and having Quill hold her helped just the smallest bit. She didn't have to worry about falling over again, and she could fall asleep if she wanted to.

Which she must have because she suddenly found herself back home and laying on the couch. A blanket was thrown over her and her pillow was actually Quill's thigh, who was watching tv at a low volume, and he looks down at her when she sits up.

"Hey...Bruce gave me some medicine for you to take but you gotta eat. Think you can handle that?"  
Cassie blinks and turns her head to look at him suspiciously. "The stove isn't on fire is it?"  
"Oh haha. No. Wanda cooked." Quill snarks.

Cassie giggles as Quill stands up and walks into the kitchen, and she lays back down as she listens to him throw whatever Wanda cooked into the microwave. It was the only thing he was allowed to use since he was otherwise a disaster in the kitchen. Or at least with the stove and the oven. He could chop things up pretty decently.

"What do you want to drink sunshine? Water? Juice? Gatorade? A little of everything?" Quill asks as he grabs a glass.  
"Gatorade."  
"Sure you don't want a little of everything?"

Cassie wrinkles her nose in disgust but doesn't answer. It only takes the god a couple more minutes to rejoin her in the living room, and he motioned for her to sit back up, handing her a bowl of soup when she does. He sits back in his spot with a low groan and shakes a can of whip cream before popping the top off and spraying some into his mouth. Cassie rolls her eyes as she eats her soup and watches tv, not at all surprised with Quill's idea of a snack. There were moments like these that she wondered who was really the adult in this family.

She liked cooking, and she didn't have to do it all the time since Scott cooked as well, or there was the occasional team dinner upstairs. Laundry though? Both Quill and Scott were disasters, so it was exclusively up to her to do it. She didn't mind though. Her dad ran a company when he wasn't being an Avenger, and Quill protected them. Took care of them.

He was taking care of her while she was sick after all.

"Want some?" Quill points the nozzle of the can toward Cassie and she holds up her finger.  
"Hang on." 

She puts her empty bowl on the coffee table, grabs the medicine that Quill set on it earlier, and throws the pills into her mouth before washing it down with some gatorade. After that she grabs a pillow from the end of the couch, throws it on Quill's lap, and lays down on it. The celestial snickers and sprays some whipped cream in her mouth, then into his as Cassie resituates her blanket over herself and turns her attention to the show on tv.

"Papa?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you do that thing with your hands?"  
An empty hiss follows. "Why is it that things are gone faster when you share with your kids?" Quill wills his powers into his free hand and places it on Cassie's forehead, and she sighs at the cool touch.  
"First of all, that's what sharing is. Second, you ate like ninety-five percent of it."  
"This wasn't full when I grabbed it. Pretty sure your dad ate like half of it."

Quill chucks the empty can in the direction of the kitchen and the two spend the rest of the day quietly watching tv. Quill watched tv, Cassie dozed in and out of consciousness, and at the end of the day the god had to carry her up to bed. He left her medicine and Gatorade on her nightstand, went back downstairs to clean their mess, and then went to bed.

He was disturbed from his sleep in the middle of the night, waking when he heard the bedroom door open, and sits up with his powers flaring in his hands.

"Easy big guy. It's just me." Scott's says in the darkness and Quill dismisses his powers as the younger man turns on a lamp.  
"Hey baby. You're home early."  
"We got finished early so I decided to just come home." 

Scott strips down to his boxers and barely slips under the blankets before Quill grabs him and pulls him the rest of the way, slotting him perfectly against his body. Scott had only been gone for a couple of days, but he understood what Scott meant when he said the bed felt too big and empty when Quill was gone. The bed on his ship felt empty when he was in space too. 

"Cass passed out at school today."  
Scott jolts up into a sitting position and looks at Quill. "What?!"  
"It's fine. She's fine." The celestial pulls Scott back down and wraps a strong arm around him. "I picked her up...literally actually...brought her home and took care of her."  
"Well the tower is still standing so-"  
"Look you brat!" Quill rolls on top of Scott who unsuccessfully tries to push him off.  
"I'm kidding! Get off you overgrown lummox!"  
Quill grins. "I'm trying."

Scott sighs and drops his arms, and Quill kisses him gently before dropping next to him with a thump. He accepts the smaller body that scoots back into his arms and allows Scott to use his arm as a pillow.

"Thanks for taking care of Cassie." Scott mumbles.  
"You don't need to thank me for that. Especially since I fed her whipped cream."  
"Quill…"  
"After soup. That Wanda made." Quill promises. 

They fell asleep after that, and the next morning they found Cassie down in the living room, bundled up in blankets with a box of tissues and watching tv. Stephen to their (sort of) surprise was in the kitchen making her breakfast, and Scott joins him by sitting on top of the counter and crossing his legs. To their actual surprise, the sorcerer made the couple their own breakfast when he was finished with Cassie's, who was eating waffles and fruit, and Quill snags a piece of bacon.

"So did your Mama Bear senses tingle when you got home?" Scott asks as he steals his own piece of bacon.  
"You are the second person to say that."  
"Cassie?"  
"Tony actually." Stephen looks down at the food in the pan. "I may have asked who was sick when I got back."  
Quill laughs and sits at the counter. "You are so deep in the mom hole."  
"So I've heard."

Stephen heads back upstairs once he finishes making their breakfast and making sure Cassie was okay, and Scott slips down into the chair next to Quill. They eat and clean up the kitchen, including Cassie's plate that the celestial had to retrieve from the living room since the girl had fallen asleep, and Quill hugs Scott from behind after setting the plate in the sink. He leans down to kiss the younger thief's neck, and instantly mumbles an apology when Scott shys away with a wince. Today was apparently a sensitive day, so Quill instead wills his powers into one of his hands again, and places the cool touch gently against the scars on his husband's neck.

"Better?"  
"Yeah."

They stand in comfortable silence while Scott finishes washing the dishes, and Quill tends to the sensitive skin on the younger's neck. Scott turns in the god's hold and rests his head against his shoulder, sighing happily when the cool touch moves to the back of his neck. Whenever Scott had sensitive days, Quill would do this, and just hold him until he was feeling better.

Quill always took care of him.

"Ugh. I'm dying." Cassie says from the living room and Quill cackles.  
"You're hanging out with the boys too much peanut." Scott says.  
"Can I have more Gatorade?"  
Quill releases Scott and grabs the requested drink from the fridge. "On it. Oh is that--" He drops a glass that he grabs from the cupboard. "Oh shit. My bad."  
"Get out of the kitchen." 

Scott sniggers as he grabs a towel and the celestial steps around the counter to head to the living room, knocking over the fruit bowl. Quill lunges forward to catch it, accidentally smacks his head on the counter, and falls onto his back groaning loudly. He holds up the fruit bowl victoriously, but then it slips out of his hand and shatters on the ground.

"I had it for like five seconds."  
"Alright Spaceman...time to go sit down." Scott helps Quill to his feet and over to the couch, and Cassie sits up just long enough for him to sit before laying back down and using the god's lap as a pillow. "Don't break Cassie. Need ice?"  
"Nah. I'm good."  
"What's two plus two?" Scott asks.  
"Ten." Quill answers immediately and Scott grins.  
"Close enough."


End file.
